


Cat Caught Your Silvertongue

by ItsMadness97



Series: Tales of Loki x Sigyn [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Compound, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Marriage, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reunions, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: Loki has returned to Midgard. Sigyn, his wife, has been living on Midgard apart from him for a few years. How will she and the Avengers react when they discover the one and only God of Mischief is back in town? (AU in which the vessel from Thor Ragnarok makes it safely to Midgard)... LokixSigyn ONESHOT





	1. Chapter 1

Living at Avengers compound was not all that it was cracked up to be. Sure it was enormous and contained every necessity possibly needed for training and science experimentations. But Sigyn missed home.

It had been three years since Sigyn had left Asgard. She came to Earth after the war against the dark elves on behalf of Thor. Since he was busy traveling the nine realms looking for those odd stones that kept appearing, she was to keep an eye on Earth in his absence.

And Sigyn had made quite the helpful team member, assisting with the new recruits. She was partly Vanir and contained empathic abilites which she could transfer to others. For instance, she could hypothetically calm Bruce before he turned into the hulk. (Not that she had ever met the Hulk... no one had seen him in two years.)

A knock on her bedchamber door interupted her thoughts, and she went to see who it was.

"Good morning, Natasha," she greeted after opening the door. The red-haired assassin standing on the other side of the threshold did not have her usual cheer and most curiously, she was wearing her battle suit instead of her training clothes. "Who am I working with today?"

"Asgard," she grimly replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your people arrived on a spacecraft this morning."

"... Who arrived?"

"The survivors. From my understanding, Asgard was destroyed."

Sigyn froze. _Destroyed?_

"Where is everyone?"

"Tony is filling them into the training hall. We need your help. _Now_."

Sigyn was already rushing down the hallway as fast as her feet would take her until the training room was in sight. She could hear the commotion as she approached, voices echoing down the halls and soon enough, she turned the corner into the training hall.

Her eyes frantically scanned the hall: fellow neighbors, noblemen and women of the palace, old classmates... then her eyes landed on...

"Thor," she called. His eyes (... or should she say his _one_ eye because the another appeared to be _missing_,) met hers, and he began to walk towards her.

"Sigyn," he said, the smallest flicker of relief flickering across his features.

"What happened?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Asgard... is gone."

"What do you mean it's _gone_?"

"Skurtur, Ragnarok, the end prophecy. It all came true. We are all that is left of Asgard."

"How did this happen?"

"It's a long story. Loki's heritage wasn't the only thing father kept sercret, it would seem."

_Loki._

The sound of his name after years of having not heard it, caused her heart to skip a beat in her chest. Her eyes dilated, scanning the crowds.

"Is he–" she could barely find the words to speak, let alone finish that sentence.

"Loki is alive," Thor assured her, and then gave a half-hearted smirk. "I'll give him five more minutes until they realize he's here."

After sighing a breath of relief, she flashed him a light smile. "If he's lucky. I give him 30 seconds."

Thor laughed lightly. "I'm glad to see you, Sigyn. It's been far too long."

"Likewise, your grace," she said granting a slight tilt of her head in respect. "Now, if you don't mind, I have about 20 more seconds until all Hel breaks loose."

"Yes, of course." Thor gestured for her to continue.

Sigyn's eyes scanned the room, through and through until finally they were met with a spot of green. Her eyes drew up and were met with angled features, pale cheeks, and striking green eyes she knew so very well. Her lover looked occupied, speaking with a young asgardian boy, listening to the boy as he spoke, his features filled with concern. He was a mere few yards away from her. It was the closest they had been physically in _years_.

He must have noticed when Sigyn began to approach him because he looked up, his eyes taking a moment to register that is was _her_. The instant they made eye contact, everything else faded away. Oh how much she missed him! And how unexpected this was for their reunion to be happening so soon.

He met her half way, taking her hand as she offered it to him. He bowed his head down and placed a tender, lingering kiss upon it, treating her hand as though it were a rare and fragile gem.

"My Sigyn," he murmured, looking up from her hand allowing an affectionate smile to grace his lips. An expression reserved only for her. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"A few years this time," she replied staring back at him with the same fondness.

"Too long."

Loki stepped towards her, still holding her hand in both of hers. He kissed it again, this time holding eye contact with her, and she shuddered at the sensual gesture. But it wasn't enough. She came closer, her head leaning forward, just hovering her lips over his, but not closing the distance yet. They both inhaled in unison and as he exhaled, he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I daresay, I was hoping I would find you here," he said, barely above a whisper. He held her so closely, so preciously.

Sigyn was glowing in the wake of her lover, unable to express the happiness she felt. It felt as though time had stopped between them, and no one else existed, and all the catastrophe of Asgard and Ragnarok had just been a horrible dream. Everything about him was intoxicating to her, reeling her in more and more. She wouldn't be surprised if she could grow drunk on his proximity alone. It was already so much more then she had had in so very long, yet like an addict, she wanted more.

Loki was the first to break, the anticipation becoming too much to bear, and he closed the barely there distance between their lips with a searing kiss. His lips were tender, and yet she could feel the sheer need in them. The desperation. She could feel her own need deep within her trembling bones. The world could be crashing down upon them, and neither of them would have noticed. All that mattered was each other and the long years apart that had finally been put to an end. That is until...

Loki suddenly tensed, and then convulsed as if he were seized, and no longer having the ability to stand, he fell, rather ungracefullly, onto the ground at her feet. It seemed as though he had finally been spotted by one of the Avengers. It was of no doubt they would imprison him after the chaos he bestowed on their planet during his last visit to Earth.

She could have laughed, if he didn't look like he was in so much pain. What was this device?

"Wow," Natasha voice sounded from behind her as she approached the scene. Natasha glanced down at the remote in her hand. "Where can I get one of these?"

Valkyrie was laughing as she stepped beside her. "Grandmaster supplies them at Sakar for the disobedient type. Instantly demobilizes the wearer."

Nastasha gave an impressed look before glancing over to Sigyn, eying her oddly. "Are you okay?"

Sigyn was smoothing down her hair with her hands from when Loki's hands were tangled in it, but stopped when Natasha addressed her. "Yes," she replied, nearly blushing- she never told the Avengers about her and Loki. "I'm okay."

"Ah, Loki," Thor's voice boomed as he joined the circle of women, granting a light chuckle. "I must say, I wagered it would take them longer to capture you. The women here are _astonishingly savage,_ wouldn't you agree brother?"

Loki, of course, couldn't agree one way or another, too busy convulsing on the ground.

This time a smirk did fall upon her lips and she knelt to the ground beside him running her hand teasingly along his chest and up against cheek as he looked at her with pleading eyes. At this point she could feel that he was in pain, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

"What's the matter darling? Cat caught your silvertongue?"

She caught Loki's attempt to glare at her for saying that, which only made her grin widen. But eventually she looked up towards his captors. "Alright, as amusing as this is, you can turn that off now. Loki will do whatever it is you need of him. You have my word."

"Why would he listen to you?"

"Natasha," she said calmly, looking up to the assassin. "Loki is my husband. He'll listen to me because my wrath is much less desirable than anything you could unleash upon him here. Isn't that right, darling?" she finished her sentence by running her hand down his cheek.

"You guys are _married?_" Valkyrie raised her eyebrows in disbelief, about to burst into laughter. Natasha, too, looked surprised.

"Sigyn is right," Thor agreed. "Loki always had a weakness for this one." He gestured over to Sigyn.

Loki, struggling to gain control, tired to grab onto her foot as she rose to her feet, and she looked down to him, meeting his pleading eyes.

Valkyrie with her eyebrows still raised, looked at Sigyn. "Why would you ever want to marry _him?"_

Before Sigyn could begin to explain herself, Natasha, with the remote still in her hand, switched the device off.

Sigyn let out a breath of relief as Loki groaned on the floor, rolling over to his side and partially hiding his pained face. She knew better then to kneel down to see if he was okay. His pride was everything after all, and she doubted he would appreciate her coddling him.

"Loki's a wanted war criminal. I trust you'll turn him over to us?"

"Of course, Natasha."

Loki, finally standing to his full height, looked to the assassin.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff," he said sincerely, pompously brushing off his clothes.

"Oh, I didn't do it for you," she told him before flickering her eyes back to Sigyn. She suspected Natasha wanted an explanation for this later and as her friend, it was the least she could do. "I'll need you to come with us, when Sigyn is... finished with you."

Loki lifted an eyebrow at that, watching the assassin begin walk away before turning back to Sigyn. "_Finished_ with me?"

"Actually Nat, you can take him now."

"Wait a minute- _Sigyn_," Loki pleaded as Natasha turned back.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind, Valkyrie, taking my brother to the Midgardians, will you?" Thor asked, smirking.

"Of course not," Valkyrie replied with an overzealous grin.

Valkyrie swiped the remote out of Natasha's hands, holding it teasingly in front of Loki who immediately held his hands up in surrender and tensed, anticpating the shock. "No, no, no, no-"

"If you do as your told, I'm not gonna press it," she sneered at him.

"Shouldn't someone more _sober_ have that thing, like Agent Romanoff? Or even better, _my wife?!" _He gestured to Sigyn dramatically.

"Remember who has the power here, Lackey."

Loki's eyes darkened at the mispronuncation of his name. "_Loki,_" he corrected her.

Valkyrie howered her finger over the button, lifting her eyebrows and Loki immediately flinched, closing his eyes in anticipation. When nothing happened, he cracked open his eyes and, while still holding his hands up, looked over to Sigyn with desperate eyes. "Sigyn, make her stop."

"I'm sorry, darling" she told him, desperately trying to hold back her amusement from his childish behavior. "You did this to yourself."

"But I'm your husband."

"And I'm your wife, whom, by the way, just put in a good word for you. Now be a good boy, and go do as your told before my word becomes worthless."

Loki shot her an enraged look.

"Comon, Lacky. And keep up."

"_Women,_" he huffed under his breath, but he did obediently begin walking away, following the Valkyrie.

She may have felt a little bit badly, but having the upper hand on him was far too pleasing for her.

"Oh, and darling?" she called, before he was too far away.

Loki looked back over to her, and she paused admiring at how beautiful he was when he was angry. She just had to be sure of one thing.

"I love you," she mouthed with a loving smile.

His eyes flickered, the angry mask of his disappearing and turning into heartfelt smile. And she knew then, that he wasn't _truly _angry at her. Not in a way that mattered anyways.

The tender moment was short lived however, when Valkyrie hit the button on her remote. Sigyn watched his expression vanish, quickly replaced by shock and discomfort as Loki once again seized and fell onto the floor with a thud.

Thor's laugh echoed through the hall as Valkyrie leaned over Loki who managed to give her a venamous glare.

"What did I say about keeping up, hmm Lackey?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short dialogue in which Sigyn's confesses to Natasha about her mischievous husband whom she's a kept secret.

“How are you doing?”

“I am alright," Sigyn replied, sitting on the ground against the wall of an empty hallway of the compound. "It's hard to wrap my head around. That I can never go back home again."

Natasha slid her back down the wall, lowering herself into a seated postion beside her.

Sigyn glanced up to her. "I have betrayed you... And for that I am so sorry."

"It's alright," Natasha replied, seeming genuine. "I was just really surprised."

"Yeah, after what he did here, I supposed I was fearful what you would think of me. I didn't want anyone to doubt my intentions."

She nodded. “How long have you two been married?”

“Only a few years,” she replied distantly. “Although we’ve courted for decades. Probably a century at least.”

Natasha shook her head in disbelief. “Sometimes I forget how old you guys all are."

“Oh yes, Asgardians must seem to live forever compared to your life span,” she said, no insult in her tone, just observation. “How long is that an average human life?”

“80 years I think? 100 if you’re lucky."

“That’s all?”

Natasha nodded her head. 

“And how many years of age are you?”

“28 years."

"You certainly don’t look it,” Sigyn replied after a moments disbelief. "Despite what my husband may say, you humans are such intelligent creatures. To achieved so much with such little lifespan is nothing short of remarkable.”

“You’re not whom I would have expected,” she said, a small smile forming on her lips.

“How so?” She asked, looking to Natasha.

"As Loki's wife I mean. I would have anticipated more trouble. But I know you, and you aren't like him.”

“Ah, yes,” a small tug at her lips, "My husband has always been the agent for trouble.” The smile quickly vanished. "But it had always been in good fun. What happened in New York…” she swallowed, looking hesitantly at Natasha. “He was controlled— Natasha I know it sounds mad, and he'll never admit to it, but when I looked at him after that battle, I couldn't recognize him. My own husband was a complete stranger. I know you have no reason to believe me after I kept the truth from you all this time, but I-"

“I believe you,” Natasha told her. 

"Truly?"

"Yeah. That's why I haven't told anyone about you and him. I wanted to hear your side of it first."

Sigyn’s face warmed at her friend. “I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s what partners are for,” she gave a light smile. "To get each others back.”

Sigyn knew then that the bond shared between her and Natasha wasn’t just a result of the formality of their positions. It was real. And with one Avenger on her side now, facing the rest of them in pursuit of Loki’s favor seemed like a much less daunting task. She smiled again at Natasha, genuinely.

"Thank you."


End file.
